we'll meet again
by Hannio
Summary: Wow i've actually written a G/CC fic, based when Goku gave his life for them all, extremely sappy but nevertheless Kawaii please review and let me know if i should write any other G/CC fics


__

We'll meet again

By Hannio

Disclaimer - _No I don't own the characters and if I did then I wouldn't change a thing. So there :0p_

Author Note - This_ has to be the soppiest story I have ever written in my life, but I thought it was kinda cute. Definitely not one of my best stories and probably not original either but it's just little so I hope you enjoy it_

__

Dedicated to Rosie, when you do go back home a part of you will always remain here with us forever. Friendship is something that can never die and never be forgotten and we won't forget you. I promise you that

Somehow she had managed it she didn't know how but she had managed to regain some composure at what Gohan had said. They had tried to comfort her the best they could but her heart was broken and the one person who could heal it was gone. She rose from their bed and stumbled outside to the dark, she walked away from the house so there was no chance in her waking anyone up. Her hair was down and blowing in the wind. In her need to get away from all the memories she had forgotten her dressing gown but she didn't feel the cold. She looked up at the stars, the place they lived was so quiet that the sky was literally blazing with light. When he had gone to fight all the other time she could comfort herself slightly by knowing he was gazing up at the same sky at her. Now that little bit of comfort had been taken from her the same time Goku was ripped away from her. She let out a choked sob and fell to her knees

"GOKU" she screamed. Not again, she couldn't take it all again. The pain she had felt the first time had intensified because she was sure that he would stay around this time. He could of come back Krillen and the others would of done anything to have him back with them but he refused saying he was too much of threat to them and he would stay where he was to keep the Earth safe "But what about me Goku. Who's gonna keep me safe?. Why did you leave me?" she couldn't stop crying and screaming

"I'm sorry chichi" the sound of his voice was too much and she burst into the bitterest tears she had ever shed. It took her a while to get to the stage of talking

"Then why did you leave me again?" she called out "Why Goku?"

"I had to chichi you have to understand that this was the hardest thing I ever did I never wanted to leave the two of you. I didn't but if I stayed then you could get in trouble don't you see? Don't you understand chichi?" she shook her head

"You'd prefer to be dead then to be with your family that what I understand"

"NO" the voice came out sharp and full of pain "chichi don't think like that. It's not like that at all. I would do anything for you..."

"Then why did you leave?" she demanded anger coming to her aid, she forced her self to her feet, shivering partly from anger, partly from the cold "I need you so much Goku" she let her anger go from her in a rush "I love you. How can I survive without you?" she questioned "We've been together for so long. It feels as if I'm functioning with only half of myself with you gone" she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Chichi you're strong you always have been that's one of the reasons I love you. You'll find a way to get through this like you did the last time"

"That was different Goku I knew you were coming back. I used that hope to keep me going. What is there for me now?. What have you left me with? What's my hope?"

"There's Gohan" he said, she laughed slightly but it was an ironic laugh

"Gohan is growing up Goku he doesn't need me like he used to" there was a silence that stretched "Goku" her voice had a fearful ring to it

"Then put all that love and affection onto our son who is growing inside you right now" he said quietly, she gasped

"What" she said in shock "What are you talking about?"

"Chichi before I left, I gave you the hope you need to survive. I gave you the child you always wanted. You've always wanted another one well here he is" chichi stared "You know it's true"

"Oh my God a son, a brother for Gohan"

"Does that give you hope Sweetheart?" he asked gently and she nodded crying again but these were tears of joy, she was pregnant again with Goku's child. Gohan was growing up but she couldn't stop that but now there was another one for her to love and care about.

"Yes" she whispered "More then you can know" she heard him laugh before his voice spoke again a serious note to it

"There is only two things I want you to do for me chichi regarding him" she nodded

"Anything" he took a deep breath

"I want him to be trained to fight" she stopped. She didn't want her son to fight and never had "chichi I've always wanted to fully train my son I never had the chance Piccolo trained Gohan and I trained with him for only one year and there is no way I can train my second son. It wasn't enough with Gohan but I'll have no time with the other one. I want him to be able to protect you the same way I always did I want you to be in safe hands and what's more safer than the hands of our son" she stopped and listened to the words. 

"Well at least Gohan's a scholar. I guess for you I can allow him to be trained but who by?" she asked brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear "You surely can't mean Piccolo again can you?" she questioned her voice coming hard, she always held a grudge against him for taking her son away from him and training him but at the same time she was glad. If he hadn't then they would all be dead now.

"I want you to train him chichi" he said

"Me!!! Are you serious Goku?"

"Yes. You can train him the basic. I know you're still a skilled fighter. You beat all the boys to face me in the final all those years ago remember?" he said a teasing tone to his voice, she giggled blushing

"I remember Goku but that was a long time ago," she said

"You still got it. Later on I'm sure Gohan can take over his training"

"I don't want Gohan to fight Goku you know that" Goku laughed

"We could always ask Vegeta to train him. I'm sure he'll love that"

"I can see that happening" she remarked dryly, she shook her head "I'll do it for you, you can count on me"

"That a girl" he said "And the other thing chichi"

"What is it?" she asked and he spoke his voice tinged with sadness

"Can you call him Goten?. It means heaven and he's my gift to you from heaven so it kinda makes sense don't you think?" she smiled

"It makes perfect sense" she said "Goten he'll be named then" there was a silence

"I have to go chichi I worn King Ki down too much he can't do it much longer."

"Oh Goku..."

"Chichi I love you. I always have and I always will never forget that. One day we'll meet again I promise you that. Goodbye chichi" then he was gone she knew it. She stood there her hand against her stomach

"I LOVE YOU GOKU UNTIL THE DAY WE MEET AGAIN" she screamed and sat down the strain had lifted. She didn't know how long she sat there her mind going over the conversation over and over again.

"Chichi" she looked up to see her father running to her Gohan at his side

"Mum what are you doing out here" she could see the worry on his face. She stood up and looked at him

"Gohan what are you doing out of bed?" she demanded he stared at him then relief flooded his features

"I'm sorry Mum I was just worried when we couldn't find you"

"Yeah chichi don't ever do that again come one lets get you inside before you get ill" she allowed them to lead her away. She looked up at the blazing sky and smiled. Maybe things were going to be all right after all.

__

Please Review :0) except if you want to flame it in which case just don't bother, I know how crap it is to begin with so there's no point. Constructive Criticism I don't mind because it helps so please review after all you read the thing didn't you.


End file.
